


Marvey get-together involving a child of Mike's from his past

by VioletBarnes



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, i used underage even with no sex involved to not use minor, not a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: READ TITLE. An AU where Mike was in a foster home for a few years with a kid that disappeared just before Mike was able to leave. Mike had wanted to grow up and adopt the kid who was like his child. It was not until today in the office when the kid showed up 7 years later and ready to be adopted by Mike. How does Harvey react to Mike calling someone other than him, baby?
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning part, second to follow.

That evening, Mike walked back to his desk to see a kid sitting under his desk and paused. The kid looked about 14-15, had snakebites, a septum ring, was dressed in all black with dark nails, and had dark blue hair. The kid motioned for Mike not to show that he saw the kid. Mike started walking again and sat down like normal. 

"Mind telling me who you are and why you're under my desk?" Mike asked.

"You forgot me already, big bro?" the kid asked.

"Blue?" Mike asked.

"Took you long enough." Blue replied.

"Come up here, baby blue." Mike said.

"Why you gotta call me that still?"

"You're my baby, that's why. So what are you doing here, baby?"

"You remember how you said you were gonna adopt me? Can you do that now?" Blue asked, quietly.

"I've had the paperwork filled out for a while now. I couldn't find you. IF you're ready, I'll hand it in and start the process."

"Thank you. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course. And for as long as you need to, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey overhears Mike calling someone else Baby, how does he react? 
> 
> (Harvey may be slightly OOC but he would always apologise if he misgendered someone, as much as he doesn't apologise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised part 2! This has the Marvey, sorry this came so late!! Italics is what Harvey overheard, fyi.

Harvey walked by Mike's cubicle just in time to overhear part of the conversation.

_"Can I stay at your place tonight?"_

_"Of course. And for as long as you need to, baby."_

"Starting to date 'em young now are you?" Harvey said jealously as he turned the corner and saw Blue.

"Seeing as how that would be illegal and this is my kid, or will be soon enough legally, not that it is any of your business." Mike replied.

"Hey, I'm Blue. Mike's my dad."

"How old are ya, boy?" Harvey asked.

"14 almost 15, and I'm non-binary, not a boy." Blue replied.

"Oh, sorry kid." Harvey said.

"Now if you're done interrogating my kid, I'm gonna take them home for some food and a place to sleep." Mike said.

"How about you two stay at my place, instead of being subjected to the filth that is that place you call an apartment?" Harvey said, as he leaned against the wall of Mike's cubicle.

"How about we don't." Mike said.

"Why not, Dad? Don't you want to stay the night at your boyfriend's house?" Blue asked, faux innocently.

"You shut your mouth." Mike said, as he pushed Blue out of the cubicle and grabbed his messenger bag.

"How you gonna get the two of you home on your bike? Make the kid ride your handlebars? Maybe make the kid walk all those blocks to your apartment? Just stay at my place and Ray will drive us there." Harvey said, as he stepped in front of Mike.

"Yeah, Dad! We can get a ride and stay somewhere nice with your boyfriend." Blue said.

"He's my boss, not my boyfriend! And we'll make it work." Mike said.

"Are you sure? You two look at each other like lovers not like a boss and his employee. And I've been here all of 5 minutes and I see it, just saying." Blue said.

Mike paused. "Fine, we'll stay at your place tonight, Harvey. But tomorrow, we're going back to my place and I'll buy you a bike or something. Blue." Mike said, ignoring the part about him and Harvey being lovers.

"Yay!" Blue exclaimed, running to the elevator.

Mike shook his head fondly, as he walked at a more sedate pace next to Harvey.

"Come along then, can't let the kid beat us to the car." Harvey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there's gonna be at least a third part. I can't just leave it at pre-relationship. So be on the lookout for a third part, eventually.


	3. Marvey finally confess

On the cab ride over Harvey kept a hand on Mike's knee as he chatted with Blue about what kind of things they liked. After they mentioned liking Jazz, Harvey said "You have good taste kid, hopefully some of that good taste'll rub off on your Dad."

Harvey kept his hand on Mike's knee as Blue left the car. Harvey squeezed Mike's knee as he left the car himself. Mike followed a moment later despite the slight daze he was in. Blue looked around in amazement in the glass elevator until they arrived at the right floor. Once in the apartment, Harvey motioned Blue to take the couch as he led Mike to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Mike sputtered as Harvey pulled him into the bedroom. 

"How many bedrooms are there? One. Mine. Blue is taking the couch," Harvey paused and leaned in close to whisper in Mike's ear, "And you're sleeping with me." Before he walked off into bedroom holding Mike's hand. 

Mike was blushing bright red as he was led into the bedroom. Harvey let go of Mike's hand as he grabbed them clothes to change into for bed. Mike continued to blush as Harvey threw Mike some clothes as he started to strip himself of his suit. Mike flustered started to strip as well. Once they had changed, they laid down in bed next to each other. Harvey scooted closer to Mike and started to run his fingers over his stomach under his shirt. His fingers continued to wander lower and lower.

Change to Narrator for Blue's P.O.V. 

Blue sat on the couch until they heard a moan from the bedroom. As soon as they heard that they sent the text they had been composing to Donna. Blue left through the front door and went down to Ray in the car. Blue will send the text that Ray is waiting outside in the car. They sent the other text to Mike that they were spending the night at Aunt Dona's. They then fell asleep in the car as Ray drove over there, and was carried up to Donna's place who had been waiting for Blue to arrive since she knew that Marvey would be confessing tonight since Blue's arrival to the law office was made possible by Donna who was being texted by Blue who told her that it worked and that they would need a place to stay. In the morning, Mike and Harvey would stumble or elegantly stroll out of the bedroom half naked about 11 am to have round two in the kitchen and by 2 pm would be put together enough that Blue could come back. 

"So, where do we live now?" Blue asked. 

"You two will live in Mike's apartment as Mike and I date until his lease is up then, Mike, you'll move in with me, and Blue'll move in next door until they finish high school then they'll go off to college." Harvey answered as he leaned against Mike and ran his fingers over his neck. 

Mike nodded in agreement since they discussed this earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble thing. Please comment and kudo!!


End file.
